


Valiant Heart

by Whitefeathers92



Series: The Better Part of Valor [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitefeathers92/pseuds/Whitefeathers92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a Dalish elf for a father and human apostate for a mother is something Mjollnir has always been proud of. After the death of his father, the life of Mjollnir and his mother is a hard one. It takes a turn for the worst when the Templars come for his mother, who struggled in earnest when they were going to kill her son for trying to help her. With his mother dead for resetting arrest, now Mjollnir is forced to give up his elven name and to join the Templar Order, now Mjollnir is a Templar who cares for his mage charges. He's fond of two mages: Arwen Amell, whom he has known ever since she has been in Circle. And Anders, a mage who refuses to be caged. Let's see how this ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valiant Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is in Mjollnir, my OC's, POV. It's a short, but I hope you all enjoy!

I dropped the soaking wet blond mage in front of Irving's desk. Irving and Greagoir were giving the poor teen disapproving looks, but Irving was the first to speak.

 

Irving:"Oh, Anders, what am I going to do with you."

 

He heaved a heavy sigh, but Greagoir wasted no time in ordering out punishment.

 

Greagoir:"He'll clean the privies for a week."

 

The scowl on my face wasn't visible thanks to the helm I wore, but I voiced my annoyance.

 

Me:"Elgar'nan, Greagoir! Why don't you beat him while you're at it! No one deserves that punishment!" 

 

Anders had look up at me in surprise, but I kept myself focus on the Knight-Commander and the old argument we have.

 

Greagoir:"If you had it your way you would give the mages a stern talking to, a slap on the wrists and then sneak them desserts after dinner, Ser Barton."

 

I laughed as Greagoir tried to glared, but he had trouble keeping the smirk off his face.

 

Me:"Worried for any children I might have, Ser Knight-Commander?"

 

Before he could answer, Irving butted in.

 

Irving:"Gentlemen, if we could focus on the task at hand, Barton, if you would take young Anders to Wynne for a check up."

 

I gave the First Enchanter a mock salute and gathered the blond mage into my arms.

 

Me:" Ma nuvenin, as you wish, Irving. Come, Da'len."

 

As I steered Anders out of Irving's study and as the door closed I heard Greagoir call after me.

 

Geagoir:"And stop with that heretic talk, Ser Barton!"

 

I just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Corbie for the titles! :)
> 
> Da'len (dah-LEN): little child


End file.
